f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sue Murphy
Sue Murphy (nee Chilsons) is the wife of Frank Murphy and a part time Plast-a-Ware (a parody of Tupperware) sales representative, and later secretary. She suffers from depression and is prone to mental breakdowns. She is voiced by Laura Dern. Biography Sue played softball in high school, her team making it to the championship. After high school, she enrolled in college and began dating Frank Murphy. Sue became pregnant with their first son, Kevin. They married and Sue became a stay at home wife and mother. Eventually she had two more children, Bill and Maureen. Feeling bored at home she eventually took a job selling Plast-a-Ware. In Saturday Bloody Saturday she has a full on emotional breakdown stemming from the feeling that she has nothing outside of being a wife and mother. In ''F is for Halloween'' she gets offered a promotion at Plast-a-Ware, which she accepts (despite Frank's attempt to stop this). At first she enjoys the job, but as time goes on she begins feeling stressed and like her boss is taking advantage of her. After Frank is fired, she asks to be a secretary as someone had recently quit, so she could earn money for the family. She doesn't appreciate the crude language of her co-workers, but learns to deal with it. The company is looking for a new product, and Sue eventually comes up with the idea of spin drying lettuce. She sells her locket from Frank at a pawn shop to pay for the prototype, but the head of Plast-a-Ware winds up taking credit for the idea. Throughout all of this, Sue's marriage begins to fall apart when Frank starts working for a vending company, but they eventually manage to work things out, Frank buys back her locket by selling the colour TV, and they start discussing their future plans. After unknowingly having sex with Frank using a broken condom, she may be pregnant. Personality Sue is a soft spoken woman who obviously loves her family very much. Though, like her husband, she succumbs to the stress of daily life rather easily, and this manifests itself in screaming matches with her husband. She also suffers from depression and is known to breakdown at times. She doesn't seem to know what she wants in life, as being a stay at home mother left her anxious and bored, yearning for more purpose in life. Her job though, leaves her drained and stressed without much time to herself. She does eventually figure out a clear ambition when she invents the Salad Tosser, though this idea was stolen from her leaving her back at square one. She is overly polite, which can be a hindrance for her. For example, she's too polite to stop her acquaintance Ginny from talking about herself for hours, and had a difficult time adapting to the vulgar environment at Plast-a-Ware's head office. Family and Relationships Frank Murphy Frank is Sue's husband. The two have a loving but strained marriage, mainly due to financial reasons. This stress causes both Sue and Frank to be extremely volatile and they often get into loud verbal arguments. They first began dating in 1958 and were very much in love, though when Sue became pregnant they were scared for their futures and of raising a child. They decided to go through with it together, with Frank promising to be Sue's co-pilot. Years later Sue feels as though Frank was not living up to this promise, and never seemed to support her in her ambitions while she always lent him her support. Before Frank comes to this discovery, they nearly reach the point of divorce. Kevin Murphy Kevin is Sue's oldest son. She is much more lenient towards him than Frank is and she tries to be understanding towards him. She did get upset with him when she found out he was failing several of his classes, but was proud of him when he managed to get a C. It was later revealed that as a child an accident caused Kevin permanent brain damage and because of this, Sue believes this is the best he can hope to do. It's implied she feels very guilty over this fact and because of this treats Kevin very delicately, and tries to get Frank to do the same. Bill Murphy Bill is Sue's youngest son. She is generally sweet and maternal towards him, though he often gets ignored in favour of Kevin and Maureen. Sue wishes Frank would discipline him more when he acts out. In a heated argument, Frank states that Sue coddles Bill too much, which he strongly believes is why Bill is often thought of as a pushover who's too sensitive. Maureen Murphy Maureen is Sue's youngest child and only daughter. She seems to be a little more aware of Maureen's rebellious nature than Frank is. Sue tried to encourage Maureen after Frank told her there were no girl astronauts by telling her women would be astronauts some day. Trivia * She is right-handed. * She would be 84 years old today in 2018. * According to the writers, her favourite of her three children is Kevin. * In college she was a member of the Mu-Rho-Sigma sorority. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 10.30.26 PM.png|Sue in her Plast-a-Ware blazer Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 9.36.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 10.29.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 10.28.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.27.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.26.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.25.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-21 at 5.25.03 PM.png tumblr_or2809Ty911rrtv31o3_500.png|Sue in 1958 Screen Shot 2017-06-14 at 1.37.10 AM.png|Sue working as a secretary Screen Shot 2017-11-22 at 10.28.10 PM.png|Sue and Frank's dating photos Screen Shot 2017-12-21 at 12.12.50 AM.png|Sue and Frank's wedding photo Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Murphy Family Category:Smokers Category:Voiced by Laura Dern